Better Than Revenge
by SunDrenched
Summary: She sould of kept in mind there is nothing i do better then revenge. There is JoXKendall KendallXOc and JamesxOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This could be a one shot or more. This is between my Oc and Jo .

* * *

><p>The gold eyes carefully watched the stream of scarlet liquid drop from her wrists. The pain only added more to her stress but to her it released it. She watched it dropping to the floor. She was out of tears but still full of pain. She then heard the pounding at the door. So started she dropped the small blade.<p>

She pulled her sleeves down to hide the blood and scars. She made sure her brown hair was in its tight pony tail and it checked her makeup. She then opened the door to finding two handsome boys but to her they were her best friends. She put on a small smile on compared to their big dazzling smiles.

"Hi guys." She barely whispered as she leaned on her door stand. They're smiles went a little weak but surely recovered. They both wrapped their arms around her. She felt just comfort but sadness. She let a few tears fall but she felt scared. Her blood was still on the floor.

"It's your birthday, A.J. We want to spend it to you." James spoke with a bright smile. A.J nodded and went back into her apartment quickly picking up the blood spots. She changed into a pair of cargo shorts, a white tank top and a black over sheer long sleeve crop top. She grabbed a pair of black combat boots and a pair of fingerless black gloves to hide her scars. She let her hair flow in her natural chocolate curls and her bangs covered her for head. She applied some blush and black eyeliner.

"Alright let's go A.J." Logan said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We got down in the elevator to see Carlos there waiting for us. He smiled and Kiss my cheek in a friendly mater and added a happy birthday. I smiled at him and gave him a small hug. The boys got me to smile and even giggle while being on the elevator.

We finally got to the lobby laughing hysterically almost falling over because Carlos had found a tampon and thought it was to stick it in his nose. We got stares but then we heard the flutter of the paparazzi. There stood my ex and his new girlfriend, Jo Taylor. They stood corner by them. The boys walked to their band mate. Smiling and cracking jokes.

I stared at my ex and got a bit angry. He caught my stare after but I kept my angry glare after seeing the other boys forgot me. I saw Jo still stuck in the corner. I just had to smile.

""Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

I decided to run up back to my room and go to my balcony. I fell asleep halfway there. I woke up to find James, Logan and Carlos stationed at my door.

"April James! You are supposed to be our opining act! Common! We got your outfit!" All of them screamed at me. I felt extremely guilty and horrible.

"We're sorry. We just have to hurry!" I nodded and took James hand who smiled ever so brightly.

After getting changed I was called onto stage. Carlos, James, and Logan gave me thumbs ups. I could see Camille and Katie giving my bright smiles. I then saw Kendall and Jo. I frowned and was ready to start singing.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**

**I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

_I was busy one night recording and came home late. Kendall had told me an old "friend" came back and they were going to hang out all night. The next day ,I found them kissing in the lobby. It all happened so fast. _

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

_I thought she was gone for two years. I never thought that she would come back. I didn't know how badly she wanted him. Although I swore somehow I would get them back._

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

_I always see her acting so innocent, so friendly. When I first met her, she was a completely drama queen. She fit her part completely. Anyone would believe her._

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

_On all the magazines she was known for the sex scandals. Why was she back? She was fired for sleeping with the producer. Somehow she kept it secret from Kendall. I guess that's why she glaring at me right now._

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

_The boys first met me when I was getting back at my sister for being mean to me. They loved how I did revenge. I have a whole book of revenges. She wasn't losing many friends but soon enough she would._

By now I was dancing, feeling better than on stage. Kendall stared at my completely jaw stricken at how I was acting. I was smiling at him and surprisingly he was smiling back at me, not at Jo who was glaring at the both of us.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**

**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

_I remember a sleep over with Sandy that I rhymed her name with things. Jo always stared at me wth a frown as in disgust. She thinks she can get whatever guy she want but NO she choose mine!_

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go**

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

_She gasped as she looked down at the vintage dress she was wearing when she saw pointing at her. She always told people "Well I know …" and she would get whatever she want. Trust me I was tired._

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

_I'm pretty sure she gets the now. She'll never mess with me again._

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but haven't you heard**

**I'm just another thing for you**

**To roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him but I always get the last word**

**Whoa**

_Before she smirked proudly with her arm attached with Kendall's but now she was steaming and Kendall was in shock. When I sang and he would listen, she would roll her eyes. I swore it wasn't the last of me._

**She's not a saint**

**And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known**

**For the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't**

**Make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

_I surely hope she knows now._

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do**

**I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)**

**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

_I knew it was impossible she did. Then why was Kendall so looking at me that way. I knew I won, finally!_

I heard the song ending and the big round of applause. I bowed and walked back stage. When I got to my dressing room I was attacked by James, Carlos, and Logan In an every ending hug. Kendall walked up to me, much to, Jo displease, and kissed me. His lips felt sour and tasted like watermelon. I pulled away and smiled. He was Jo's now. I turned to James grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to my height. He smiled and leaned in. Our lips meet and they tasted like pop rocks. You could feel the chemistry between us. We pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kendall you're Joe's. You're too late." James wrapped his arm around me and kiss my head. He then shock hand with Kendall saying "Sorry bro but you were the one who took her from me at the first place." Kendall was mad but he walked out in style still.

_We were finally together faster than you could say "Finally"._


End file.
